Une Maid, un Maitre : relation et incidences
by Shitema 94
Summary: La jalousie. Depuis son arrivée, on ne les voit plus que tous les deux. J'ai comme l'impression qu'elle me délaisse peu à peu. Mais si c'est la guerre qu'il veut, il va l'avoir. A nous deux, Shintani Hinata.
1. Chapitre 1: Souvenirs d'un regard azur

Chapitre 1 : Souvenirs d'un regard azur…

Alors que le soleil est haut dans le ciel, moi j'en profite pour m'accorder une petite pause à l'ombre d'un cerisier, quelque part à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans la cour de l'école. Je ne tiens pas à être dérangé pendant ma sieste…

Baillant allègrement, je m'allongeais sur la pelouse moelleuse. Ah… Une place de choix.

Ah tiens, j'aperçois la Prez' un peu plus loin… Elle a l'air de martyrisé des premières années. Un léger sourire se dessine sur mon visage. Bien sur, c'est son passe-temps préféré d'empêcher les garçons de tourner en rond, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Ce sourire ne me quitte plus.

Ah, mais elle n'est pas seule. Il y a ce mec, là, ce Hinata qui est collé à ses pompes. Pff, c'est vraiment navrant de voir ça. Juste parce qu'elle est son premier amour, il est depuis peu constamment derrière son dos, en rampant à ses pieds. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut être pitoyable ce mec, à s'abaisser à faire ce genre de choses…

Mais attends… Quel est ce sentiment qui s'insinue en moi ?

J'ouvre lentement mes yeux verts, cachés sous mes mèches blondes.

Oui, je sais de quoi il s'agit.

_La jalousie. _

S'il y a bien un sentiment dont j'ai horreur, c'est bien de la jalousie. Je m'étais pourtant jurer de ne plus ressentir cela, de ne plus m'attacher à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais il semble que j'ai échoué…

Des souvenirs refaisaient surface en moi, tandis que j'apercevais la Prez' s'avançant rapidement dans ma direction, l'air furibonde…

Flashback :

Une petite fille s'avance vers moi, l'air sûre d'elle. Ses petites couettes brunes volent au gré du vent, tandis qu'elle me fixe de ses grands yeux azurs en se postant face à moi.

-« Dis, pourquoi tu es toujours tout seul ? Pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de te mêler aux autres, ils ne sont pas méchants tu sais ! »

Elle avait une lueur particulière dans son regard, comme une impression de défi. Elle était confiante, et semblait s'entendre avec tout le monde. Alors pourquoi venait-elle vers moi, alors que tous les autres me rejetaient ? Sous prétexte que ma famille était riche, ils me détestaient tous, tous les enfants de la classe. De toute manière, ça m'était égal, je n'avais pas envie de jouer avec eux. Je préférais être seul avec moi-même, au moins je n'avais pas besoin de faire semblant d'être quelqu'un d'autre pour me faire accepter dans leur groupe. Ce ne sont que des pauvres, ils n'ont aucun intérêt pour moi, alors à quoi bon.

-« Allez, viens, joue avec moi ! », m'avait-elle dit en me tenant la main, un sourire éblouissant sur le visage.

J'étais resté éberlué devant son sourire.

Sans me demander mon avis elle m'avait attrapé le bras et m'avait tiré avec elle, en riant joyeusement. Je n'avais pas compris dans quel but elle agissait ainsi. Au début, j'avais soupçonné qu'elle n'en avait qu'après l'argent de ma famille, mais au fil du temps passé avec elle j'avais compris que ce n'était pas ce qui la motivait. Elle n'en avait rien à faire, elle n'était pas comme ça.

Non… Elle était honnête, et généreuse.

-« Je m'appelle Akira Fujiwara. Et toi ? »

Au fur et à mesure, je ne m'étais pas aperçu que je changeais peu à peu. Assez vite, je me surprenais à rire discrètement avec elle de ses pitreries et de ses maladresses. Elle était vraiment la fille la plus maladroite que je n'avais jamais rencontré. Mais je l'aimais bien, elle était la toute première amie que j'arrivais à conserver. La plupart des autres enfants ne supportaient pas très longtemps mon attitude renfermée. Je n'étais pas très bavard, pas très marrant comme petit garçon. Mais au contact de cette petite fille, j'avais changé.

Oui, j'avais irrémédiablement changé.

_Elle_ m'avait à tout jamais changé.

Je n'étais pas amoureux d'elle, non. Je ressentais seulement une profonde amitié pour elle, je la considérais comme la petite sœur que je n'avais pas. Une petite sœur gaie, et très mignonne. Plus le temps passait, et plus je me surprenais à m'ouvrir aux autres et au monde extérieur. Je n'étais plus prisonnier de la bulle que l'on m'avait forgé, elle m'avait en quelque sorte sauvé de tout cela.

Et malgré tout, elle ne m'avait jamais rien demandé.

Lorsque pour la première fois je l'avais remerciée, lorsque j'avais enfin réussi à me faire accepter par mes camarades de classe, sous un cerisier en fleurs, elle ne m'avait répondu qu'une seule chose. Le souvenir de son sourire éclatant de sincérité ce jour-là, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier.

-« Mais voyons, moi je n'y suis pour rien ! »

Et quelques jours après cela, alors que je l'attendais impatiemment devant les grilles de l'école un matin, on m'apprit qu'elle avait été transférée dans un autre établissement. La nouvelle m'avait surpris, m'avait chamboulé, mais j'avais agi comme si de rien n'était. Je pouvais me débrouiller seul, je l'avais toujours fait, alors je n'étais pas si dépendant de cette fille…

Elle m'avait aidé, son sourire m'avait sauvé de la solitude dans laquelle j'étais enfermé, son rire m'avait fait sortir de ma léthargie.

La seule chose que je regrettais, c'était de ne pas avoir eu le courage de la remercier comme il fallait. J'avais comme la désagréable sensation de lui devoir quelque chose… Et pour moi, c'est assez pénible comme sentiment, je déteste détenir une dette auprès de quelqu'un.

Mais je ne l'ai jamais revue…

Fin du flashback.

Depuis, chaque année pendant la période des cerisiers en fleurs, j'ai toujours une petite pensée pour elle. Je me demande souvent ce qu'elle est devenue, si elle va bien. Et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander également si elle m'a remplacé. Si elle a aidé d'autres âmes perdues tels que je l'étais. Avec sa gentillesse, je ne pouvais que me dire qu'elle avait dû faire cela. Et je ne cessais de me demander une autre chose…

_A qui offrait-elle désormais ces sourires rayonnants ?_

A la bonne personne, je l'espérais. J'avoue que cela me faisait comme un petit pincement au cœur tout de même de me dire cela. Elle avait été importante pour moi, pour tout ce qu'elle avait fait, et elle le resterait. Pour moi, elle demeurait la petite fille aux yeux bleus et au caractère sans pareil.

Tiens ! D'ailleurs, en voila une, avec un caractère sans pareil, qui fonce sur moi avec des yeux flamboyants…

-« Yo, Prez'. »

-« Usui ! Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là à fainéanter, alors que tu devrais être en cours à cette heure-ci ! Allez, lève-toi et dépêche-toi ! C'est quoi cette attitude de rébellion, non mais tu vas voir ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire.

Oui, Misaki lui ressemblait quelque part. C'est peut-être cela qui m'a attiré vers elle au début… Mais enfin, après tout, elle reste celle que j'aime, malgré son caractère plus qu'autoritaire.

Je me relevais gracieusement, et mis les mains dans mes poches, tandis qu'un léger bâillement m'envahissait. Je pris lentement la direction des bâtiments de cours, et passant près de la furibonde qui m'avait secoué ainsi, je glissais ces quelques mots près de son oreille. J'en profitais pour prendre cette voix suave, qui je le savais la perturbait.

-« Mais voyons Prez', je suis un méchant garçon. Et ce que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est de te voir en colère, tu es d'autant plus attirante. »

J'avais tapé juste, je voyais les joues de Misaki virées au rouge. J'avais quand même mon petit effet il faut dire, je ne lui étais pas si indifférent. Non pas que je doutais de l'attraction magnétique que j'exerçais sur elle, non. Elle avait beau toujours nier, moi je savais que malgré ces protestations, elle aimait le jeu auquel nous jouons depuis notre rencontre. Elle avait beau fuir, je la suivais comme son ombre. Ne dit-on pas « Fuis-moi je te suis, suis-moi je te fuis ». Alors pourquoi se priver. Le petit jeu qui s'était installer entre nous me divertissait, j'aimais voir la Prez' embarrassée. Et j'avais besoin d'être près d'elle, cela m'était devenu nécessaire. Le temps passé loin d'elle me semblait être interminable, je n'attendais qu'une chose : retourner en classe pour la voir.

C'était peut-être ridicule formuler ainsi, mais c'était ce que je pensais réellement. Bien entendu, je n'en parlerais jamais à la Prez', je tiens trop à la vie. Mais il faut dire que c'est assez tentant, rien que pour voir la réaction qu'elle aurait.

Je souris une nouvelle fois.

Oui, ça pourrait être amusant.

Mais pour l'instant, une chose retenait mon attention. Enfin, plutôt une personne.

Shintani Hinata, ce « troisième classe ».

Ce mec, il faut que je trouve une solution pour l'éloigner de la Prez', elle ne fait même plus attention à moi, c'est à ne plus avoir la motivation de venir au lycée. Il est trop envahissant à mon gout. Et Misaki Ayuzawa est chasse-gardée, ça il va bien falloir qu'il le comprenne.

Et je m'en chargerais avec un plaisir quasi-sadique.

Prez', sors vite ton uniforme de Maid du placard, ton cher Maitre vénéré est là.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Rivalité, Dualité

Chapitre 2 : Rivalité, dualité.

Cela faisait maintenant près d'un mois qu'_il_ était arrivé à Seika.

Un mois qu'il avait également appris par hasard que Misaki était_ la_ Misaki de son enfance, son premier amour, celle qui le défendait envers et contre tous.

Et cela faisait également un mois entier qu'il me pourrissait l'existence.

Il n'en avait qu'après Misaki, à longueur de journée. Toujours derrière son dos, à tout faire pour se faire remarquer. Je ne savais pas s'il faisait exprès ou s'il avait échafaudé un plan pour se l'accaparer, mais cela fonctionnait bien en tout cas. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps à le surveiller, à constamment veiller sur lui. Cette situation était épuisante, enfin elle l'était surtout pour moi.

Je passais en seconde position, j'étais recalé à la deuxième place dans le classement de considération de la Prez'.

Cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.

Elle n'avait même plus une seconde à m'accorder, cela faisait presque deux semaines que nous ne nous étions pas adressés un seul mot. Je commençais à avoir des doutes, à me poser des questions. La Prez', était-elle entrain de complètement m'oublier ? Ça en avait tout l'air. Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, il fallait que je remédie à cette situation.

Je ne voulais pas rester second, je voulais être premier.

Premier pour elle.

Le voyage scolaire annuel se profilait à l'horizon. J'y voyais une bonne occasion pour moi de remonter dans la course. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce mec prendre ma place auprès de la Prez', je n'en étais pas capable. Rien que de songer à Misaki et Hinata ensemble, une colère sourde montait insidieusement en moi. Je devais me contrôler, tout n'était pas encore jouer, je savais que malgré tout j'avais une longueur d'avance sur lui.

Depuis que je connaissais la Prez', nous en avions vécu des choses ensemble, de drôles d'aventures et nous avions été embarqués dans de drôles d'embrouilles. Mais nous avions toujours réussi à nous en sortir en alliant nos forces, alors j'avais comme un bon pressentiment. Et puis en plus de cela, je me demandais depuis quelques temps déjà si la Prez' ne commençait pas à succomber à mon charme dévastateur. Mais il est vrai aussi qu'elle sait particulièrement bien dissimuler ses émotions et ses sentiments, j'ai toujours du mal à la percer à jour. Elle reste un mystère pour moi, et cela ne me pousse que davantage à essayer de trouver la clé qui me permettrait d'ouvrir son cœur. Je m'en sais capable.

Je sais aussi parfaitement qu'elle a une certaine aversion pour les hommes, qu'elle n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire et à laisser n'importe qui l'approcher de trop près. J'en sais quelque chose… Malgré tout cela, toutes ces raisons qui pourraient faire que je me décide à abandonner l'idée d'être près d'elle, je sais que ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je sais au fond de moi qu'elle m'est nécessaire, que sans elle ma vie ne serait pas du tout pareille, qu'elle perdrait de sa saveur.

Misaki est pour moi une source profonde de joie et de bonheur, même si elle n'en a absolument pas conscience. Et puis, je ne serais jamais assez fou pour le lui avouer, je tiens un minimum à ma dignité.

Mais enfin, il faut que je cesse de penser à tout cela et que je me concentre afin de trouver une solution pour éloigner Hinata.

Il n'en a pas l'air, mais il me pose pas mal de contrariété. Marcher ainsi sur mes plates-bandes n'est pas une bonne idée s'il tient à rester en vie. Je pense qu'il n'a pas encore saisi l'ampleur de ce qu'il fait, et de ce qu'il pourrait provoquer. Une tempête s'approche de lui, et il n'en a absolument pas conscience.

S'il a vraiment décidé de concourir contre moi dans le but d'avoir Misaki, alors il perdra, à coup sur.

Je ne le laisserai pas faire, ça il en est hors de question.

Toutes les classes de notre promotion avaient embarquées dans les bus scolaires affrétés pour l'occasion, au plus bas tarif bien évidement, budget de l'école oblige.

Direction : un campement assez modeste dans l'arrière-pays.

Le voyage se passa sans encombre, je veillais à ce que la Prez' ne soit pas trop proche d'Hinata. Et j'avais bien réussi mon coup, il s'était retrouvé assis au fond du car, entouré par ses sucreries, tandis que Misaki dirigeait les opérations depuis l'avant. Moi, j'étais au milieu, et je gardais un œil discret sur elle, tout en piquant un petit somme.

Nous arrivâmes en quelques heures. Il m'apparut bien vite que le campement était vraiment sommaire, perdu dans un parc naturel, et que les conditions seraient donc assez drastiques : douches communes assez mal entretenues, équipement sommaire, tentes en nombres réduits… A ce sujet, il fut vite décidé par nos professeurs que les filles en bénéficieraient, tandis que les garçons dormiraient à la belle étoile. Personne ne s'opposa à cette décision, que nous garçons, jugèrent assez juste. Nous n'étions pas des mufles au point de forcer les filles à dormir dehors alors qu'elles auraient surement eu peur à la moindre bestiole aperçue…

Après que nous ayons tout installé, le soleil commençait déjà lentement à se coucher. Le ciel se teintait d'une envoutante couleur pourpre, mes pas me menèrent en dehors du groupe, dans un coin où je pourrais profiter de la tranquillité à laquelle j'aspirais.

J'arrivai alors rapidement au sommet d'un plateau. Le paysage me laissa émerveillé. Des montagnes se profilaient à l'horizon, et l'on ne distinguait même pas la limite entre l'horizon et le ciel. Ce délicat dégradé d'orange et de bleu me fascina, mes yeux ne purent se détacher de cette vision enchanteresse. J'avais beau jouer la totale indifférence à tout ce qui m'entourait, j'aimais ce genre de paysage fabuleux. Ce mélange de sérénité et de démonstration de la force créatrice de la nature, je ne pouvais que rester ébahi devant tant de naturel et de beauté.

Mon visage était comme toujours insensible, mais mon cœur ne l'était pas.

J'étais un homme après tout, pas une machine. Je ressentais les mêmes émotions que tous les autres, sauf que contrairement à eux je savais parfaitement les discipliner. Quoique, lorsqu'il s'agissait de la Prez', je reconnaissais aisément qu'il m'arrivait de me laisser complètement emporter. J'aurais très bien pu la blâmer pour cela, mais en réalité je pensais plutôt le contraire. A son contact, j'avais la sensation de devenir plus humain, et cela me faisait du bien.

Elle me changeait, sans s'en apercevoir. Tout comme Akira l'avait fait avant elle…

-« Usui ! Alors c'est ici que tu te cachais ? Non mais je vous jure, disparaitre comme ça… Tout le monde te cherche partout, allez viens. »

Je me retournais et apercevais la Prez' qui me fixait avec un regard sévère. Les mains sur les hanches, ses yeux caramel flamboyants, elle me sembla si belle sous ce soleil couchant… Je me levais et m'approchais d'elle. La forçant à reculer, son dos rencontra l'écorce d'un arbre. Elle était coincée, je ne pus empêcher un sourire carnassier de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

-« Tu sais Prez' que cela fait presque deux semaines que nous ne nous sommes pas adressé la parole… »

Je vis le trouble s'abattre dans ses yeux, tandis qu'elle tentait de me repousser de ses mains contre mon torse.

-« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes. Arrête de dire des bêtises, tu viens au Maid Latte tout les jours de la semaine ! »

Mon sourire s'accentua tandis que mon esprit me repassait l'image de la Prez' habillée avec son si avantageux tablier…

-« Tu ne m'adressais pas même une parole, et quand je t'ai demandé l'autre jour de prendre une photo avec moi, tu as envoyé une des cuisinières à ta place. J'ai été très déçu, je voulais tellement la faire cette photo avec ton uniforme… »

-« Alien pervers ! »

Elle réussit à échapper à ma prise en me repoussant violement en arrière tandis qu'elle s'éloignait en fulminant. Elle était gênée, je le voyais bien.

Mon regard s'assombrit tandis que je pouvais voir de loin Hinata caché dans les buissons et qui était témoin de toute la scène. C'était le moyen parfait pour lui faire comprendre que la Prez' était à moi et qu'il n'y avait pas de concurrence possible entre nous.

-« Prez', j'ai une question à te poser. »

Ce fut probablement le ton grave de ma voix qui fit que Misaki se retourna vers moi, l'air surprise par tant de sérieux de ma part. La tête baissée, je décidais de tout mettre au clair une fois pour toutes. J'espérais bien que ce Hinata écoute attentivement, parce qu'il allait enfin pouvoir comprendre qu'il n'avait pas sa place auprès de Misaki.

-« Hinata… Qui est-il à tes yeux ? »

Ma question la décontenança complètement. Elle avait l'air plutôt étonnée par ma question, mais n'était pas embarrassée ni quoi que ce soit. C'était déjà un bon point pour moi.

-« Hinata ? Et bien… Il est un ami d'enfance. »

-« Et seulement cela ? »

Elle me fixa intensément, tentant surement d'essayer de percer à jour mes véritables intentions avec toutes ces questions.

-« Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ? »

-« Rien de spécial. »

Un petit sourire en coin apparut sur mon visage. Certes, c'était assez méchant d'agir ainsi, mais cela était nécessaire. Quiconque s'approchait de trop près de Misaki devait en subir les conséquences. Je n'étais pas enclin à la laisser à un autre.

Je l'aimais…

Tandis qu'elle faisait demi-tour afin de rejoindre le campement, je me déplaçai rapidement et l'enlaçai par derrière. Elle resta clouée sur place, probablement sous la surprise. Soudain devenu plus que sérieux et ne me préoccupant plus du tout d'Hinata toujours planqué dans les arbustes, je murmurais discrètement à l'oreille de la Prez'.

-« Et moi, que suis-je pour toi ? »

Je vis la surprise passé sur les traits de son visage. Ses joues se tintèrent d'une légère nuance de rouge alors que je me félicitais intérieurement d'avoir un tel effet sur elle.

-« Mais… Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu-Tu ne dis vraiment que des bêtises, c'est affolant ! »

Elle réussit à se libérer de mon étreinte en gesticulant et s'éloigna de moi en courant. Même si je n'avais guère eu de réponse à ma question, j'étais satisfait. Sa réaction me prouvait aisément que j'avais raison, et cela me conforta dans mon idée.

Elle m'aimait… Oui, j'en étais intimement persuadé.

Restait à savoir si elle-même l'avait compris…

Je décidais de reprendre tranquillement la direction du campement, laissant Hinata se remettre de ce qu'il venait d'être témoin. J'espérais maintenant qu'il ait enfin compris que quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre nous reliait la Prez' et moi. Un lien inexplicable, mais qui nous poussait invariablement l'un vers l'autre.

Le destin.

La nuit tomba très vite sur notre campement, chacun s'en allant dormir après la dure journée que nous venions de passer. Moi, je n'arrivais tout simplement pas à m'endormir alors je sortis de mon sac de couchage et me dirigea sans bruit vers la falaise.

Je trouvais un rocher assez confortable sur lequel m'installer, et je levais la tête pour admirer les étoiles. Le ciel était si clair et dégagé que les étoiles scintillaient de milles feux, telles des diamants dans une mer d'encre. Ce spectacle m'apaisait sans comprendre pourquoi, et je restai ainsi à réfléchir au calme.

Au bout d'un certain moment, j'entendis du bruit tout près. Baissant les yeux, j'eus l'étrange pressentiment qu'il me fallait aller voir ce qu'il se passait. Je suivais donc le bruit, et tombait par hasard sur une personne armée d'une lampe de poche.

-« Prez', qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici en pleine nuit ? »

Elle sursauta si brusquement que j'en fus moi-même surpris.

-« Ah, Usui ! Bon sang ce que tu m'as fait peur ! Ne me refais jamais ça, j'ai failli avoir une crise cardiaque… »

Je la regardai calmer les battements de son cœur alors qu'elle m'éblouissait de sa lampe de poche pointée sur moi, tandis qu'une question fondamentale me traversait l'esprit.

-« On peut savoir ce que tu fiches à te promener toute seule en pleine nuit ? », lui demandais-je de mon ton le plus nonchalant possible.

-« Déjà, je ne me promenais pas, je faisais un tour de ronde ! Et de deux, je pourrais te retourner la question : qu'est-ce que tu fiches en forêt en pleine nuit ? »

-« Rien de spécial... »

Elle resta perplexe.

-« T'as l'air fatiguée Prez', tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir. »

-« Il faut bien que quelqu'un monte la garde, alors je m'en charge. Toi, retourne te coucher. »

Si elle pensait vraiment que j'allais la laisser seule au milieu d'une forêt hostile en pleine nuit seulement armée d'une lampe de poche et d'un couteau-suisse, et bien elle se trompait.

-« Si tu veux rester éveillée, alors je le fais aussi. Je ne vais quand même pas te laisser chasser les ours seule. »

Elle ne comprit pas le sens caché derrière mes mots, mais tant pis. Je n'allais pas la laisser seule ainsi, je ne pourrais jamais avoir l'esprit tranquille sinon. Je me faisais un besoin et un devoir de garder un œil sur elle.

-« Mais bon sang, ce que tu peux être têtu ! Elle se retourna et partit d'un pas déterminé dans la direction opposée. Je la suivais, par précaution. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, je peux me défendre seule ! Alors arrête de me suivre et va dormir ! »

-« Non, j'ai pas envie. » Lui répondis-je nonchalamment.

-« Rah ce que tu m'énerves ! »

Marchant sur un pan dangereux de la falaise, je vis le morceau de roche commencé à se décrocher de la falaise, entrainant la Prez' dans une chute fatale. Alors qu'elle commençait à tomber, déséquilibrée, je m'élançais rapidement et saisis sa main en m'appuyant sur le bord du précipice.

-« Usui ! »

Son cri résonna à mes oreilles tandis que j'étais concentré à ne pas la laisser s'écrasé sur les rochers en contrebas. Prenant appui sur mes jambes, je la hissais pour la remonter. Rapidement, elle fut arrivée à ma hauteur et je puisais dans mes forces pour la hisser sur le rebord. Sans que je ne m'y attende, je fus déséquilibré et Misaki s'écrasa littéralement sur moi. Un peu sonné par le choc, je remarquai bien vite que nos visages étaient très proches, peut-être même trop proches.

Je voyais une lueur de peur dans ses yeux, et je compris qu'elle avait dû avoir la peur de sa vie après cette épisode épique. Je dois bien avouer que moi aussi j'avais eu une peur bleue… L'image de la Prez' tombant de la falaise tournait en boucle dans ma tête, et l'impression de vide se creusait davantage en moi. Qu'aurais-je fait si je ne l'avais pas rattrapée à temps ? Que serais-je devenu ? La réponse à ces questions me faisait assez peur, et je ne voulais surtout pas la connaitre.

Mon regard s'adoucit sans que je ne m'en aperçoive tandis que je me perdais dans ce regard caramel plongé dans le mien. Le temps semblait s'être arrêté, et j'espérais qu'il ne reprendrait pas son cours.

Sans que je ne puisse me contrôler, ma main attrapa assez durement la nuque de la Prez' et je l'attirais tout contre moi. J'avais eu la peur de ma vie…

J'avais eu peur de la perdre définitivement.

Elle ne se débattit pas, ce qui ne me surprit même pas sur le moment. Après tout, nous avions tous les deux traversé une sacré épreuve ce soir. Mais heureusement, rien ne grave n'était arrivé.

Dieu merci…

Je resserrais davantage la prise que j'avais sur le corps de Misaki. La dernière chose que je voulais à ce moment-là c'était de la lâcher. Je voulais la garder près de moi, m'assurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'elle soit en sécurité désormais. Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé si je ne l'avais pas suivie… Elle serait probablement morte à l'heure qu'il est…

Une larme m'échappa, et se perdit dans mon cou. Je sentis les mains de la Prez' se serrer fortement sur le tissu de mon vêtement. Même sans voir son visage, je pouvais deviner qu'elle pleurait. Cela me fendit le cœur, mon regard s'assombrit davantage alors que je la serrais toujours plus fort contre moi.

A partir de maintenant j'allais la protéger, j'en faisais l'indéfectible serment.

Cet événement avait néanmoins eu un point bénéfique : j'avais ouvert les yeux sur quelque chose de primordial…

Sans Misaki à mes côtés, la vie ne valait pas même la peine d'être considérée.


	3. Chapitre 3: Une peur indicible

Chapitre 3 : Une peur indicible.

-« Allez ! C'est parti ! »

Tous les élèves se mirent à bouger dans tous les sens, tels des insectes surexcités. Que pouvaient-ils trouver d'amusant dans une course d'orientation ? Moi, cela me dépassait complètement. Je n'avais envie que d'une seule chose : pouvoir m'allonger dans un endroit calme, et dormir en toute quiétude. Mais il me semblait que cela ne serait pas possible aujourd'hui…

Je voyais la Prez' gesticuler, un peu plus loin, en donnant ses directives aux élèves. A ce que j'avais pu comprendre, cette course d'orientation organisée dans la forêt bordant le campement se ferait en équipe de deux. En équipe de deux…

Un léger sourire se dessina sur mon visage.

C'était ma chance de pouvoir passer la journée près d'elle… Oui, une occasion en or de ne l'avoir que pour moi seul toute une journée… Je ne devais pas passer à coté d'une telle occasion.

J'enfonçais nonchalamment mes mains dans mes poches, et fit quelques pas dans la direction de Misaki.

J'avais les yeux rivés sur elle, comme à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans mon champ de vision. Mes traits se crispèrent tandis que des bribes de souvenirs de la nuit dernière me revenaient en mémoire, tels des flashs. Je revoyais ma serveuse personnelle tombant de cette falaise, criant désespérant mon nom dans sa chute inéluctable… Je me voyais la rattraper juste à temps, et la remonter précipitamment à mes cotés, sur la terre ferme… Je nous revoyais, enlacés tous deux, allongés sur ce sol herbeux, elle pleurant de par la frayeur causée, et moi la serrant toujours plus fort, remerciant Kami-sama de ne pas l'avoir rappelé à ses côtés…

Cet épisode restera marquant pour moi, jamais je n'avais eu une telle frayeur, un tel sentiment d'impuissance. Jamais auparavant je ne m'étais senti aussi faible et inutile… J'avais bien failli la perdre, et j'avais parfaitement conscience de tout ce que cela entrainerait pour moi.

-« Yo, Prez'. »

-« U-Usui ! », bafouilla t-elle en se retournant vers moi.

Je voyais de légères rougeurs prendre possession de ses joues, et je ne la trouvai que plus mignonne qu'à l'ordinaire. C'est qu'elle avait l'air gênée, la Prez'. Je m'en amusais, comme à l'accoutumée. Me penchant vers elle, la fixant intensément, je décidais de la taquiner un petit peu.

-« Alors ma petite Ayuzawa, est-ce moi qui te trouble à ce point ? Ou bien t'es-tu enfin rendu compte que tu avais du mal à me résister ? Parce que tu sais, moi, je ne demande que ça… »

Les rougeurs sur son visage se firent plus insistantes, tandis que son visage se crispait.

-« Crétin d'Usui ! Alien pervers ! »

Sur ces paroles, elle me repoussa violement, et s'écarta le plus loin possible de moi. Etais-je allé trop loin dans la plaisanterie ? M'en voulait-elle ? Non... Un sourire satisfait me prit, sans que je ne puisse l'en empêcher. Cette fille n'était vraiment pas comme les autres, j'aimais voir ses réactions face à mes assauts. Elle m'intriguait. Parfois elle pouvait se montrer si douce, si fragile, mais aussi si sauvage, si combative, que j'en étais souvent dépaysé. Elle était imprévisible, voila c'était le mot qui la correspondait le mieux à mon humble avis. Elle était totalement hors de contrôle, de _mon_ contrôle. Et c'était ce que j'aimais en elle…

Elle savait me résister, au contraire de toutes les autres filles qui ne savaient que ramper à mes pieds.

Elle était différente à mes yeux.

-« Misa-chan ! », entendis-je.

Je me retournais et vis Hinata se précipiter vers Ayuzawa. Que lui voulait-il encore, celui-là ? Ils discutèrent quelques secondes. Je voyais Hinata légèrement rougissant, se gratter l'arrière du crâne et parler avec Misaki. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle finit par hausser les épaules, et un sourire illumina le visage de ce brun. Je plissais les yeux, me demandant ce qu'il avait bien pu mijoter cette fois.

Décidant d'aller voir cela par moi-même, j'attendis qu'il s'éloigne et me rapprocha de la Prez'. D'une voix d'enfant innocent, je lui demandais en arrivant discrètement derrière elle.

-« Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, Prez' ? »

Elle sursauta, se retourna vers moi, et je vis bien sur les traits de son visage qu'elle était exaspérée.

-« Usui ! Ne te faufile pas comme ça derrière moi, tu m'as fait peur. »

Et sans répondre à ma question, je la vis reprendre ses devoirs de Présidente des élèves, et veiller à ce que tout ce petit monde ne fasse pas n'importe quoi. Elle dirigeait d'une main de maitre ces garçons rebelles, et sans même être intimidée ou quoi que ce soit. Elle était vraiment surprenante.

Avec tout ça, je ne savais toujours pas ce que ce Hinata préparait… Mais je savais que je finirais très vite par le savoir.

La matinée passa très vite, les professeurs avaient passés le plus clair de leur temps à préparer la fameuse course d'orientation qui se déroulerait l'après-midi même. Moi, je regardais toutes ces personnes se presser sans que cela ne m'atteigne.

Et puis, bien assez tôt, l'après-midi arriva.

Les professeurs nous fîmes nous rassembler au centre du campement, et nous expliqua en qui allait consister cette fameuse activité. A ce que j'avais suivi, les équipes étaient formées de deux personnes et ils devaient le plus vite possible passer tous les points de passage, où à chaque fois un professeur les y attendrait. En tout, ils y en avaient six, dispersés dans toute la forêt avoisinante. Le but était bien entendu de passer tous ces points de passage avant les autres équipes, et de revenir à notre point de départ les premiers. A notre disposition, nous disposions d'un minimum de matériel : nourriture de survie, d'une boussole pour nous repérer, d'eau en quantité suffisante, de médicaments de premiers secours. Tout le matériel du parfait petit campeur, en somme.

J'entendis les professeurs nous demander de nous dispatcher en équipe, avec le partenaire de notre choix. Tous mes camarades s'agitèrent. Moi, j'attendais, tout simplement. Je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de se mettre dans un tel état uniquement pour une vulgaire course.

Une fois que le bruit diminua je me décidais à rouvrir les yeux. Ils s'étaient tous regroupés en équipe, bavardant avec entrain. Moi, la seule chose que je faisais, c'était de chercher une certaine personne du regard… Et je la trouvais assez vite. Mais quelque chose se mit soudainement à m'irriter. La personne qui se tenait à ses côtés, et qui lui souriait comme un bienheureux… Hinata. Alors, ce brun avait réussi à accaparer Misaki pour la course d'orientation ? Très bien, je l'avouais, il m'avait battu sur ce coup, il avait été plus rapide que moi. Mais il ne l'emporterait pas au paradis, ça non. Misaki ne pouvait être qu'à moi, et à moi seul…

Tout d'un coup, la voix d'un de nos professeurs me fit revenir sur terre.

-« Tiens ? Yukimura, tu n'as pas de partenaire ? »

Celui-ci sembla gêné, et je décidais d'en rajouter une couche, juste pour passer le temps.

-« Si vous voulez, moi je veux bien être son partenaire. »

Je m'avançais vers Yukimura, qui se mit soudainement à rougir. Je pensais qu'il devait avoir quelques bribes de souvenirs concernant notre pseudo-baiser. Cette situation avait tendance à m'amuser. Si je ne pouvais pas avoir le privilège d'asticoter la Prez', alors je me rabattrais sur le vice-président…

-« Très bien, comme ça la question est réglée ! »

Notre professeur partit, et je m'avançais vers ce pauvre Yukimura.

-« Alors mon petit Yukimura, tu aurais dû me le dire plus tôt que tu n'attendais que ça de faire équipe avec moi… »

-« Usui ! Arrête de faire ce genre de choses, laisse Yukimura tranquille ! Tu ne crois pas que ça suffit ? »

La Prez' s'était rapprocher de nous, et me fixait, ses yeux furieux plantés dans les miens.

-« Prez'… Il ne tient qu'à toi de me faire revenir dans le droit chemin. Un seul mot de toi, et j'obéirais. Mais tu as fait le choix de pactiser avec mon adversaire, alors je me dois de rétablir l'équilibre. »

Elle ne sembla pas comprendre le fin mot de mes paroles. Je ris jaune, et baissais la tête.

-« Tant pis, oublie ce que je viens de dire. »

Sur ces paroles, je m'éloignais de Misaki, hélant Yukimura au passage. La course d'orientation allait commencer, et je comptais bien montrer à Misaki qu'elle avait fait un mauvais calcul en choisissant Hinata. Qu'entre lui et moi, la comparaison n'avait pas lieu d'être. Oui, elle allait voir, se rendre compte…

Shintani Hinata… tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi.

Voila trois bonnes heures que la course avait commencé, et que l'on crapahutait dans les bois à la recherche de ces points de passage. C'est qu'ils étaient drôlement bien dissimulés en plus ! Les professeurs n'avaient vraiment pas voulu nous faciliter la tâche à ce que je vois… Heureusement que pour moi cela ne fut pas un problème. Cela faisait au moins une demi-heure que Yukimura et moi étions retournés au camp, en pouvant nous vanter d'être les heureux vainqueurs de cette épreuve. Dans tous les cas, cette petite escapade m'avait paru bien insipide… Embêter Yukimura ne m'avait même pas traversé l'esprit durant ces deux heures passées seuls dans cette forêt. A quoi bon si Ayuzawa n'était pas là pour prendre sa défense et s'opposer à moi ? Non, cela n'avait guère d'intérêt.

Et voila que désormais, j'attendais, assis sur un tronc d'arbre, le retour de la présidente de Seika.

Une heure passa. Toutes les équipes venaient de rentrer au camp. Enfin, toutes sauf une seule… Celle composée de Misaki et de Hinata.

Je voyais que les professeurs commençaient à être légèrement inquiets, et qu'ils se demandaient ce qu'ils devaient faire. Fermant les yeux d'exaspération, je me levais. Ni une ni deux, ma décision était prise : j'allais la chercher. Je ne pouvais plus rester tranquillement assis ici alors qu'Ayuzawa était encore probablement dans cette forêt, avec pour seule aide ce Hinata… Oui, je m'inquiétais pour elle, et cela me semblait normal après tout. Qui serait rassuré de la savoir avec quelqu'un comme ce Shintani ? Et bien moi, non. Qui sait ce qu'ils pouvaient leur arriver, et Hinata ne me semblait pas le genre d'homme à être très courageux ou même débrouillard. A cet instant, une seule pensée occupait mon esprit : mais pourquoi n'avais-je pas insisté pour y aller avec elle ? Pourquoi l'avais-je laissée partir avec ce mec ? Je m'en voulais. S'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit, je pense que je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Non, jamais.

Avec ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, sa chute au bord de la falaise, je n'étais guère tranquillisé. Il fallait vite que je la retrouve. Oui, il fallait que je me dépêche. Le plus vite je serais auprès d'elle, plus vite je me sentirais mieux. Mon cœur se serrait rien qu'à l'idée de la savoir seule dans cette forêt. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver, quelles créatures vivaient ici.

J'avais une douloureuse appréhension, un énorme sentiment de malaise pesant sur mon être.

Faites qu'il ne lui soit rien arriver, qu'elle aille bien, je vous en prie…

Ne me refaites pas revivre une telle épreuve, je ne veux plus voir une telle lueur de panique dans les yeux de Misaki…

Je ne veux pas la perdre… Non… Je ne peux pas me résoudre à la perdre un jour…

Mes pas à travers cette forêt dense se firent plus rapides, plus précipités. Je commençais à m'affoler, je le sentais bien. C'était exceptionnel pour quelqu'un comme moi, mais complètement incontrôlable. Je n'avais plus aucunes pensées cohérentes, seule l'image de Misaki tombant de la falaise tournait en boucle dans ma tête. J'avais la tête embrouillée d'images d'elle.

Je suivais un petit chemin naturel, écartais les buissons sur mon passage, m'éraflais les bras au passage sur la végétation épineuse. Soudain, au détour d'un arbre particulièrement imposant, je finis par les retrouver.

Mon esprit se figea.

Je la regardais.

Elle était assise au pied de l'arbre, une couverture sur elle, la tête tombant sur l'épaule d'un Hinata également endormi à ses côtés. Les derniers rayons du jour venaient caresser son visage, et je ne pus empêcher mon cœur de s'emballer. Mon visage se détendit instantanément, le soulagement prenant place en moi, et je portais une main à mon visage, lasse. Je me mis soudainement à sourire bêtement, puis à rire. Mes éclats de rire finirent par réveiller ma belle endormie. Elle papillonna des yeux, et murmura mon nom, encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

Je me penchais à sa hauteur et instinctivement je laissais ma tête retomber contre l'arbre, au niveau de son épaule, tout près d'elle.

-« Ne me refais plus une peur pareille, Misaki… »

-« U-Usui, qu-qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Je pouffai légèrement et relevai la tête pour regarder la Prez' droit dans les yeux.

-« Si tu n'étais plus là, qui me remettrait dans le droit chemin, hein Misa-chan ? Qui se chargerait de me traiter d'« alien pervers » sans arrêt ? Quelle fille aurait l'incroyable audace de s'opposer à moi ? Je me le demande bien… Toi seule en a le droit…

Mon regard était devenu doux en croisant ces deux orbes caramel qui me fixaient sans vraiment comprendre mes dires. Mais peu importe, maintenant que je l'avais enfin retrouvée, tout aillait bien. Je me sentais démesurément soulagé. Elle était saine et sauve, c'était tout ce qui comptait pour moi.

-« Allez viens Prez', tout le monde t'attend au campement. »

Bien entendu, Misaki n'oublia pas de réveiller Hinata, et nous repartîmes tous trois vers le campement. Je ne pus m'abstenir de lancer un regard meurtrier à Hinata, tandis qu'il me renvoyait le même. On aurait dit la lutte silencieuse de deux chiens pour le même territoire… A notre retour, les professeurs ainsi que les élèves se précipitèrent vers nous, l'air très anxieux. La Prez' et ce Hinata finirent par nous raconter le fin mot de cette histoire… Hinata avait soudainement été pris par le besoin de dévier du chemin balisé, et bien entendu Misaki avait cherché à ne pas le laisser se perdre seul dans cette forêt. Résultat : ils se sont perdus tous les deux. Avisant de la situation, ils avaient décidés de rester sur place, attendant les secours. A en croire les dires d'Ayuzawa, Hinata se serait montrer très débrouillard, et avait également prévu tout le matériel pour ce genre d'embêtement. Il nous dévoila, un peu gêné, que cela lui arrivait souvent de se perdre lorsqu'il était plus jeune lorsqu'il lui arrivait de se balader dans les bois. Il avait donc de l'expérience en ce qui ce concernait se perdre en forêt… Tout le monde était vite passé à autre chose, en n'oubliant pas évidement de féliciter Hinata pour son sens de la débrouille.

-« Misakiiii ! J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il ne te soit arrivé quelque chose ! »

-« Calme toi Sakura, je vais bien maintenant. »

Je regardais Misaki se débattre contre une tornade rose qui pleurait et qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Cela m'amusait, j'étais de plutôt bonne humeur en cette soirée agréable.

Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, et tenter de faire oublier l'affreuse fin de journée, nos professeurs décidèrent d'organiser une petite soirée autour d'un bon feu de camp, rythmé par une petite radio portative qui diffusait de la musique entrainante. Tout le monde mangea dans la bonne heure. Je finis par désirer un peu de solitude et décida de m'exiler un peu à l'écart du groupe. Je m'appuyais contre un arbre, et me laissait porter par l'atmosphère électrique.

Sentant une présence se rapprochant de moi, j'ouvris mes paupières et vis une Ayuzawa face à moi, légère rougissante.

-« Usui… Je tenais à te remercier pour tout à l'heure. Si tu ne nous avais pas retrouvés, nous aurions probablement passé toute la nuit dans cette forêt, et qui sait ce qui aurait pu nous arriver, à Hinata et à moi… »

En la regardant, je la trouvais adorable, se tortillant les doigts nerveusement et baissant le regard face au mien. Je me remis debout, face à elle, et la fixais dans les yeux, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

-« Si tu veux me remercier, moi j'ai une très bonne idée qui me vient… Misa-chan… »

Et je me rapprochais d'elle, tandis qu'elle saisissait enfin la portée de ce que je sous-entendais. Je vis son visage passer au rouge soutenu, avant qu'elle ne me repousse une nouvelle fois, en criant que je n'étais qu'un garçon vicieux.

-« N-Non mais, ça va pas ? T'es vraiment qu'un Alien Pervers ! Usui, idiot ! »

Et tandis que je riais de son attitude, elle me frappait de ses petits poings comme elle le pouvait, fulminante, pensant que je me moquais d'elle. Mais en réalité, je ne me moquais absolument pas, j'étais heureux…

Oui, heureux d'avoir encore la Présidente de mon cœur à mes côtés…


	4. Chapitre 4: le temps des désillusions

Chapitre 4 : Le temps des désillusions.

-« Usui-san, bonsoir »

Je la regardais faire un salut impeccable, digne de son rang. Mais la seule chose à laquelle je pensais, c'était à m'enfuir le plus loin possible. Je n'avais rien à voir avec tout cela, je ne me sentais en rien concerné.

Elle avait changé. Oui, c'était certain. Elle n'était plus la même qu'autrefois, elle semblait avoir perdu toute cette spontanéité qui faisait d'elle cette petite fille qui m'avait tant appris. Elle avait changé, mais en mon sens cela ressemblait bien plus à du conditionnement qu'à autre chose.

Une femme parfaite.

Pour moi, semblait-il.

Une nouvelle journée débutait, je me dirigeais avec habitude jusqu'au lycée. Il faisait chaud pour un mois de Mars, les cerisiers commençaient à être en fleurs, et cela me procurait un curieux sentiment d'apaisement. J'en avais bien besoin.

Passant les grilles d'entrée, je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à ma salle de cours, indifférent comme toujours à ces regards féminins posés sur moi. Ces filles qui gloussaient sur mon passage ne me donnaient que l'envie de me retrouver seul, dans un recoin loin de tout. J'avais compris quelque chose ces derniers jours : le monde extérieur avait beau penser que j'étais la perfection incarnée, moi cela ne faisait que m'ennuyer au plus haut point. J'étais loin d'être parfait, et je trouvais ça bien mieux ainsi. Cela ne me semblait être qu'une bien trop grande responsabilité à porter, et je n'en voulais pas pour tout l'or du monde.

Je n'aspirais qu'à une seule et unique chose : être libre.

Mais cela, personne ne semblait vouloir le comprendre…

La matinée passa lentement, comme si le temps semblait s'allonger. Je n'en voyais pas la fin et la pause déjeuner s'avéra être une libération. Je partis m'exiler sur le toit pour déjeuner en toute tranquillité, loin de ces filles quasi hystériques. Lassé, je me posai nonchalamment à même le sol, les mains derrière ma nuque, le regard tourné vers ce ciel bleu.

Je n'avais pas vu la Prez' depuis le début de la journée, et je devais bien avouer que l'asticoter me manquait un peu. J'eus un sourire en coin. Il fallait que je m'occupe de cela. Entendant comme des éclats de voix venant de la cour juste en dessous, je tournais la tête et m'avisa de ce qu'il se passait. Je vis justement celle à qui je pensais se tenant près du grand arbre du lycée, aux prises avec un brun agaçant aux tendances gloutonnes.

De ce qu'il me sembla, cet idiot de Shintani Hinata s'était mis en tête que manger son repas dans un arbre était nettement plus confortable que sur la terre ferme. Misaki, de mon point d'observation, semblait au bord de la crise de nerf, rouge de colère et agitant les bras dans toutes les directions.

C'est vrai qu'il pouvait se montrer agaçant ce mec, je ne comprenais pas l'entêtement de Misaki à vouloir le remettre dans le droit chemin. Après tout ce qui s'était passé lors de la course d'orientation pendant la sortie scolaire, je pensais qu'elle se rendrait compte de l'immaturité de ce chien bruyant. Mais il me sembla finalement que non, Hinata était toujours dans la course. Malgré qu'il ne monopolise l'attention de la Prez', je ne m'inquiétais pas le moins du monde, je savais que j'avais une longueur d'avance, qu'il ne pourrait me devancer malgré tous ces efforts. La Prez' et moi avons vécu tant de choses, avons surmonté tant d'épreuves, que j'ai la conviction qu'il y a une sorte de lien entre nous, quelque chose de fort. Quelque chose qui nous lie, même si elle ne semble pas en avoir conscience.

Lassé d'entendre, même à cette distance, la dispute se déroulant entre Misaki et Hinata, je quittais mon point d'observation et descendis mettre fin à tout ça.

Je m'approchai, les mains dans les poches, tandis que je pouvais entendre les plaintes et les gémissements de cet estomac sur pattes. Il me paraissait assez risible, ainsi perché dans son arbre, son petit sac plastique remplit de croutes de pain sous le bras.

-« Prez', laisse-le dans son arbre si c'est ce qu'il veut. C'est peut-être la place la plus adaptée. »

Dos à moi, même après de telles paroles, la Prez' ne fit aucune remarque, et ne se retourna pas même dans ma direction pour m'envoyer l'une de ces répliques cinglantes habituelles. Je ne lui en tint pas rigueur plus que cela, mais je ne put m'empêcher de me sentir vexé par tant d'indifférence. Il me fallait agir.

Prenant de l'élan, je m'élançais jusqu'au tronc de cet arbre. D'un saut digne des plus grands athlètes je grippais jusqu'à cet imbécile d'Hinata, qui grignotais encore et toujours ces croutes de pain. Rapidement, sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je le hissai sur mon épaule et redescendis au sol d'un bond souple. Je le déposais sur le plancher des vaches et j'entrepris un soupir théâtral digne des plus grands comédiens.

-« Voila Prez', tu peux être tranquille il est sauvé. »

Mon sourire disparut vite lorsque je m'aperçus que Misaki faisait demi-tour et me tournais désormais le dos. Elle ne m'avait pas écouté, pas même adresser un seul regard. Je me sentis froissé par tant de désintérêt, et me demandais ce qu'il lui arrivait pour qu'elle soit si froide. Je n'avais pas fait de remarques perverses, pas de gestes déplacés, enfin tout du moins depuis la sortie scolaire… Je ne comprenais pas alors son attitude. Mais j'allais vite le découvrir, parce qu'être ainsi ignorer par celle que j'aime était plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait.

Et je ne comptais pas laisser ça perdurait plus longtemps.

J'avais pris la décision d'agir le soir même. J'avais laissé passer toute la journée et avait fait comme si de rien n'était. Je n'étais même pas aller au Maid Café une fois l'école terminée, j'avais patiemment attendu le soir, planqué dans la ruelle derrière le Café. J'attendais simplement que Misaki ne pointe le bout de son nez, ici à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Je savais qu'elle sortirait les poubelles, et j'attendais cet instant précis pour lui demander des explications sur son comportement.

M'en voulait-elle ? Avais-je été trop loin ? Je n'en savais rien. De ce que j'avais trituré dans mes souvenirs des jours précédents, rien n'était sorti de l'ordinaire, je ne m'étais pas plus mal comporté envers elle que d'ordinaire. Mais après, peut-être que quelque chose m'échappait, c'était toujours envisageable…

Je vis la porte arrière du Café s'ouvrir brusquement sur une Misaki encombrée de poubelles. Je sortis alors de l'ombre et m'approchais d'elle, le plus naturellement du monde.

-« Yo Prez' »

Elle sursauta, et se retourna brutalement. En voyant que ce n'était que moi, je la vis se détendre et calmer les battements effrénés de son cœur.

-« Bon sang j'ai eu une de ces peurs, espèce d'idiot ! »

Un sourire apparut sur mon visage, alors que je me rendais compte que ces insultes m'avaient passablement manquées.

-« Je dois y aller, j'ai du travail. »

Son ton froid me surprit. Elle me tourna vite le dos et se dépêcha de rentrer par la porte qu'elle avait précédemment emprunter. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué, que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ?

Et tout du coup, une constatation s'imposa à mon esprit, aussi insidieuse qu'un serpent répandant son poison.

La Prez' me fuyait.

Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne savais même pas pour quelle raison…

Quelques jours passèrent durant lesquels rien ne changea, Misaki ne m'adressant ni le moindre regard ni même le moindre mot.

C'était à en devenir dingue. Je ne voyais pas en quoi j'aurais pu être responsable d'une quelconque brouille entre nous, et sa façon de me fuir comme la peste commençait à devenir pesante pour moi.

Rester loin d'elle ainsi m'avait fait prendre conscience de quelque chose de primordial : j'avais besoin d'elle. C'était peut-être pitoyable de vouloir ainsi s'enchainer à quelqu'un, mais c'était un sentiment plus fort que moi, j'avais l'envie d'être à ses côtés. Etre ignoré d'elle était une véritable torture pour mes nerfs. Et de surcroit, je ne savais absolument pas de quoi je m'étais rendu coupable à ses yeux. J'avais besoin de réponse, ça en devenait une nécessité.

J'avais alors décidé d'un nouveau plan d'attaque. Il me fallait attendre de trouver le moment idéal pour lui parler sans qu'elle ne puisse s'échapper. Et je l'avais trouvé, ce moment idéal : la réunion du Conseil des élèves, juste après les cours.

-« Excusez-moi, mais la réunion est ajournée pour aujourd'hui, veuillez quitter la salle. » leur avais-je dit de ma voix la plus inexpressive possible.

Devant les mines hébétés des membres du Conseil et de celui de Misaki, j'avais évacué de force ceux qui n'avaient pas compris que je voulais parler seul et seule avec la Prez'. Une fois tout ce beau monde dehors, j'avais pris soin de fermer à clé la seule issue. Misaki m'avait regardé faire, sans comprendre ce qui se passait.

-« Tu ne peux plus m'échapper, Misa-chan. »

J'essayais de me rapprocher d'elle, tandis qu'elle tentait de reculer loin de moi.

-« U-Usui… »

Elle repoussa des chaises, tenta de me bloquer le passage, mais rien n'y fit. Rencontrant enfin le mur, je pus m'approcher d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse s'y soustraire. Posant violement mes mains de chaque côté de son visage, je la regardais dans les yeux, avec le plus grand sérieux du monde.

-« Misa-chan, c'est vraiment cruel. Je ne peux plus supporter ça. »

Je voyais un trouble dans ses yeux, tandis que de légères rougeurs prirent place sur ses joues. Elle baissa le regard, soudainement gênée, sans doute de la situation dans laquelle nous étions. Je rapprochai mon visage encore un peu plus et plongea dans ses yeux d'ambre.

-« Dis-moi pourquoi tu cherches tant à m'éviter depuis quelques temps. Ais-je été incorrect avec toi ? Ou bien, ais-je dis quelque chose de mal ? Je ne peux plus supporter ton indifférence alors réponds à ma question… »

Je vis son regard se teinter de ce que j'identifiai comme de l'amertume. Toute gêne disparut de ses traits tandis que son visage se crispait imperceptiblement. Elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'elle voulait pour le cacher, mais même son extraordinaire maitrise d'elle-même ne me dissimulait pas ses vrais sentiments. Je vis la peine s'imprimé sur son visage.

-« De toute manière, quelle importance ça a. »

Son air sombre ainsi que le ton de sa voix me surprit, si acerbe. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, et j'avouais sans retenue que j'étais déstabilisé par son attitude envers moi.

C'était à la limite de l'hostilité.

-« Ce petit jeu t'amuse peut-être, mais moi non. J'en ai assez d'être pris pour une idiote et de toujours me faire avoir par tes combines et tes discours sournois. Je ne suis pas ce genre de fille, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour tomber dans ton piège. Alors je crois que tu ferais mieux de te trouver une nouvelle victime. Se jouer des sentiments des autres, c'est vraiment lamentable ! »

Et sur ces paroles qui m'avaient carrément surpris, elle se libéra violement de mon emprise et se dirigea vers la sortie. Poussant avec acharnement sur la porte, celle-ci ne céda pas.

Décidé à éclaircir la situation, je m'approchais une nouvelle d'elle tandis qu'elle se débattait. Saisissant ses poignets pour éviter de me prendre des coups, je l'immobilisais partiellement afin de comprendre.

-« Attends, explique-moi je ne comprends pas. Je ne t'ai jamais considéré comme une fille stupide, pour moi tu es spéciale et… »

-« Ne te fiche pas de moi, je sais très bien ce que tu essaies de faire ! Avoue que tu adores que toutes les filles te vénèrent, tu dois te sentir important n'est-ce pas ? Mais je sais ce qui se passe, je ne me laisserais pas prendre au piège ! »

Je ne comprenais pas un mot de ce qu'elle racontait. Mais elle était dans un tel état de rage, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu aussi énervée. Tout était flou dans mon esprit. Je voulais lui faire entendre raison, mais les mots restaient bloqués.

-« C'est fini Usui. Ton petit jeu a assez duré. Je sais tout maintenant, elle m'a tout raconté. Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec toi, alors laisse-moi. »

-« Qui ça, elle ? De qui tu parles ? »

-« Comme si tu l'ignorais ! »

Je vis un sourire désabusé apparaitre sur son visage. Elle s'était calmée, avait cessé de se débattre, mais la souffrance que je pouvais lire dans ses yeux avait fini de m'achever.

-« C'était vraiment absurde de croire à tout ça. J'ai été naïve. Ces belles paroles, rien que des mots vides de sens, j'aurai dû le savoir. Mais c'est bon maintenant, je sais tout, alors ce petit manège peut enfin se finir. Alors laisse-moi en paix maintenant, tes mensonges et tes manipulations ne marcheront plus sur moi, trouve quelqu'un d'autre. »

Ces mots me blessèrent, bien plus profondément que l'expression de mon visage ne pouvait seulement le montrer. J'avais compris qu'elle se sentait trahie et abusée par moi, mais je ne comprenais pas d'où pouvait bien provenir cette idée. Et ce _elle_, de qui parlait-elle ? Qui était cette personne qui avait mis de telles idées dans la tête de Misaki ? Rien que pour avoir fait cela, je sentais la colère monter en moi. Quelqu'un avait tenté d'éloigner Misaki de moi, et ça ne me plaisait pas du tout. Et que la Prez' puisse croire juste un instant que je me joue d'elle, je ne pus que me sentir offensé. Un tel manque de confiance en moi et dans les sentiments que je lui portais, c'était tout simplement dur à encaisser.

Mais je parvenais malgré tout à comprendre qu'elle puisse douter, je n'étais jamais très sérieux lorsque je lui faisais une quelconque déclaration, et ma soi-disant réputation de tombeur ne m'aidait pas à être crédible. Mais qu'elle puisse croire à ce point que je ne fais que « m'amuser » avec elle, ça ne démontre qu'une chose : qu'elle ne me connait pas si bien que je le croyais… Tout ça est un peu difficile à entendre pour moi.

-« Ayuzawa… Si tu crois que je suis le genre de garçon à me jouer ainsi de tes sentiments, alors je crois que tu ignores complètement qui je suis. Moi qui pensais que tu étais la seule à vraiment me comprendre, je me faisais des illusions. »

Sur ces mots lourds de vérité, que j'avais eu un mal fou à prononcer, je me dirigeais vers la sortie, peu enclin à rester après pareille désillusion. Je déverrouillais la porte, et me tournais une dernière fois vers Misaki, le regard lourd d'une tristesse que j'avais du mal à contenir.

-« Je n'ai jamais menti ni tricher envers tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. J'ai toujours été sincère et très sérieux, mais si tu ne me crois pas après tout ce qu'on a pu vivre ensemble, alors je ne peux rien y faire. »

Et je refermais la porte sur le regard perdu de celle qui est la plus importante à mes yeux, et qui vient pourtant de me briser le peu de cœur qu'il me restait. Entendre de pareils mots de la bouche de celle que l'on chérit le plus au monde, est vraiment une douleur affreuse que je ne souhaite à personne…

Là-dessus, je partis d'un pas lourd trainer quelque part loin de cette école.

C'est seulement quelques minutes après tout cela, alors que je ressassais sans relâche les paroles que m'avait dites Misaki, que j'ai eu la surprise la plus inattendue de cette journée. Une personne m'attendait, à l'ombre d'un cerisier en fleurs, un peu plus loin dans la rue longeant le lycée. Une femme d'une beauté éblouissante, très distinguée dans sa robe légère de saison. Et qui me saluait respectueusement, armée d'un des plus beaux sourire tendre qu'il m'ait été donné de voir un jour.

-« Bonjour à vous, Usui-san. »

Pourtant, en la regardant dans ses yeux d'un bleu si pur, j'ai eu comme la sensation d'être soudain oppresser, d'être rattraper par tout ce que je cherchais tant à fuir.

Un poids s'abattit sur mes épaules. Je savais que je ne pouvais plus y échapper, qu'il ne suffisait plus de faire semblant. Cette perspective finit de m'achever, et je sus ce qu'il me restait à faire : faire face.

Une pensée se logea au plus profond de mon esprit, telle une inaltérable prise de décision : je refusais catégoriquement de céder le contrôle de ma vie à quiconque.


	5. Chapitre 5: Attirance et Répulsion

Chapitre 5 : Attirance et répulsion.

Une nouvelle journée débutait, et comme tous les jours je me dirigeais vers le lycée. Cependant, aujourd'hui cette perspective ne m'était guère réjouissante. En effet, j'avais la sensation de ne plus exister pour la Prez', qu'elle m'avait rayé de son existence. Plus un regard, plus un mot, plus une réprimande. Elle faisait comme si tout ce qui me concernait ne l'intéressait plus.

Elle me rejetait, purement et simplement.

Conscient que toute cette situation provenait de la dispute que nous avions eue il y a quelques semaines, je n'avais pas osé aller contre sa volonté. J'étais blessé, au plus profond de mon orgueil. Comprendre aussi durement et de la bouche même de celle qui ne cesse d'hanter mes pensées que je ne suis qu'un être détestable pour elle, qu'elle ne veut plus me voir, a été un sacré choc.

Moi si habitué à ce qu'aucune demoiselle ne me résiste, j'ai du mal à accepter qu'elle puisse y arriver aussi aisément. Me repousser aussi durement, m'exclure même de sa vie.

Mais malgré ma rancœur, je n'avais plus qu'une idée en tête : comprendre. Découvrir enfin le fin mot de l'histoire, démasqué la personne ayant mis toutes ses idées dans la tête de Misaki, le fameux « elle » mystérieux dont elle avait fait l'usage.

Mais après y avoir longuement réfléchi, je pensais savoir de qui il s'agissait. Et si mes doutes s'avéraient exacts, cela expliquerait beaucoup de choses.

Des ennuis en perspective.

La nuit était tombée depuis plusieurs heures déjà sur la ville, illuminant par ce fait l'obscurité de multitudes de lumières.

J'étais planté là, adossé négligemment au muret, dissimulé comme une ombre, devant la modeste demeure de la présidente des élèves. Et que j'attendais avec une certaine impatience teintée d'un profond désir de vérité. Je voulais enfin savoir ce qu'il se passait. Dissiper aussi le malaise s'étant installé entre Misa et moi, et retrouver un semblant de vie normale.

Je voulais simplement la retrouver, telle qu'elle est.

J'étais persuadé d'être capable de dissiper tous ces nuages noirs qui avaient assombris notre lien, qui nous avait éloignés l'un de l'autre, et retrouver enfin un semblant d'existence, avec Misaki. Et pour cela, il ne me restait qu'une seule chose à faire : tout mettre au clair entre nous. Et c'est pour cela que je me trouvais ici, en fin de journée, attendant patiemment la brune qui me causait tant de tourments.

J'avais besoin de lui parler, de tout lui expliquer, de lui dire en face que je ne m'étais jamais moqué d'elle, que mes sentiments à son égard avait toujours été sincères et profonds. Qu'elle était tout pour moi…

Il fallait qu'elle comprenne.

J'avais besoin d'elle.

Attendant encore quelques minutes, j'entendis des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient peu à peu dans ma direction. Je savais l'heure à laquelle elle finissait son service au Maid Café, et donc je guettais son arrivée.

Finalement, je la vis arriver, tête baissée, l'air vraiment lasse et fatigué. J'avais du mal à reconnaitre la fille si énergique et toujours pleine de vie qui menait à la baguette les garçons de l'école. Elle me semblait fragile et accablée.

Quand elle m'aperçut l'attendant devant chez elle, je vis la surprise et l'étonnement se peindre sur son visage. Malgré ce à quoi je m'étais attendu, elle ne chercha nullement à me fuir ou à devenir subitement excédée. Résignée, elle se planta face à moi, le visage baissé, silencieuse.

Un léger silence s'installa entre nous. Je ne savais pas par quoi commencer, et à vrai dire son attitude m'étonnait aussi beaucoup. Je pensais qu'elle chercherait à me fuir, mais elle faisait tout le contraire. Me surprendrait-elle toujours ?

Passant l'une de mes mains dans mes cheveux, subitement assez désemparé par cette situation, je ne savais pas par quoi je me devais de commencer. Devais-je tout d'abord m'excuser, ou bien chercher à comprendre qui lui avait mis pareilles idées en tête ? Devais-je faire un geste vers elle, pouvais-je simplement la prendre dans mes bras sans rien dire ? Me laisserait-elle faire ou bien s'enfuirait-elle sans un mot ? A vrai dire je n'en savais rien.

-« Pardon… »

Surpris, oui je l'étais. Elle venait de mettre un terme à mes réflexions. Mais ce qui me surprenait davantage c'était ses mots, et la douloureuse expression de son visage. Je n'avais jamais vu tant de peine et de remords.

Mais ces paroles ne me faisaient en aucun cas plaisir, bien au contraire. Pourquoi s'excusait-elle au juste ? Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, j'étais le seul fautif, je n'avais même pas cherché ni à comprendre sa réaction ni même à me faire pardonner quoi que ce soit. J'étais persuadé d'être le seul responsable de toute cette histoire, alors pourquoi me présentait-elle des excuses et semblait ressentir tant de peine ? C'était inconcevable pour moi.

-« Pourquoi Ayuzawa ? Pourquoi t'excuses-tu alors que tu n'es pas fautive. Je suis le seul qui doit se faire pardonner ici, alors ne me demande pas pardon avec ce regard si triste… », Lui dis-je en lui relevant le menton pour la fixer droit dans les yeux.

Ces prunelles ambrées semblaient refléter une profonde émotion, je m'y perdis complètement. C'est à ce moment précis, planté dans son regard comme si rien d'autre n'existait, que je pris pleinement conscience du vide que j'avais en moi ces derniers temps…

C'est fou à quel point elle m'avait manqué, combien j'étais dépendant d'elle et de sa présence désormais…

-« Il faut que tu me crois, j'ai été sincère dans tout ce que j'ai pu te dire. Tu es importante pour moi, plus que tu ne le crois. Même si je blague souvent, que j'ai l'air de ne jamais rien prendre au sérieux, il y a au moins une chose à laquelle je tiens... »

Je déposai une main sur sa joue.

-« Ta considération. »

Son regard levé vers moi, quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans le plus pur silence. J'étais incapable de réfléchir. J'avais l'impression de respirer à nouveau, libéré du poids qui pesait si lourdement sur mon être depuis notre dispute. Soudain, je vis lentement les yeux ambrés de la Prez' se remplirent de larmes, le remord s'exprimant sur les seuls traits de son visage. Ne pouvant en supporter davantage, je l'attirai à moi, la serrant fortement contre moi. Fermant mes yeux, je savourai ce contact et toutes ses sensations avec un bonheur non sur-joué.

Elle m'était nécessaire.

Sans elle je perdais pied.

-« Ne t'éloigne plus de moi… »

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Ma gorge était serrée, je ne contrôlai plus rien. Ni mes pensées ni mes actes. La serrant à l'en étouffer, je sentis quelque chose d'humide contre mon cou, je devinai sans peine ce que cela signifiait. Avec émotion je sentis distinctement les mains frêles de la Présidente serrer de toutes ses forces le pan de ma chemise. Posant ma tête sur la sienne, je remerciais silencieusement le ciel pour le cadeau insoupçonné dont elle me faisait grâce.

Son amour.

Je n'avais encore jamais expérimenté le sentiment qui me tenaillait de toutes ses forces à cet instant précis… Et qui m'empêchait de réfléchir et d'avoir la tête froide.

Je m'éloignai un peu d'elle, gardien du peu d'esprit qu'il me restait tout contre elle.

-« Eloigne-toi de moi, il vaut mieux pour toi finalement », lui dis-je dans un souffle, plus moqueur qu'autre chose.

Elle leva des yeux surpris vers moi. Elle ne comprenait pas mon attitude, ce soudain rejet de ma part. Mais il valait mieux, je faisais tout cela pour son bien, garder son intégrité intacte.

-« Tu me fais perdre la tête… », Répondis-je à son regard interrogateur.

Elle dû remarquer mon court instant de faiblesse, de gêne, ainsi que le léger rougissement que je ne pouvais empêcher en me faisant des films intérieurement. Elle valait mieux que ça, je le savais. Je ne pouvais me permettre de salir son image, je n'y arrivais pas. Elle m'apparaissait si pure que je me l'interdisais.

Elle avait dû comprendre ce dont je parlais puisque je perçus un léger rougissement apparaitre sur ces joues. Elle s'agita, marmonna, et s'éloigna en direction de chez elle en me lançant un incertain « à demain » sans que je n'ai pu esquisser un geste. Un sourire apparut sur mon visage. Je baissai la tête, j'entrai les mains dans mes poches, et partit dans le sens inverse, en direction de mon propre appartement.

Ce sourire ne me quitta pas.

Depuis cette nuit-là, chaque matin j'avais pris l'initiative et l'habitude de me poster devant chez Misaki, l'attendant pour aller à l'école. Elle semblait toujours quelque peu gênée et embarrassée d'arriver chaque jour avec moi, elle m'avait parlé de choses comme de réputation et d'autorité. Mais je n'écoutais pas, je n'en avais cure. Tout ce qui m'importait était de pouvoir partager ces petits instants privilégiés avec elle, le reste n'avait pas d'importance à mes yeux. Le regard surpris et souvent rageur des élèves posé sur nous chaque jour était pesant pour Misaki, je le voyais bien. Surtout que la plupart se trouvait être des regards féminins posés avec une envie non dissimulée sur mon être, probablement surpris de découvrir la Présidente des élèves à mes côtés, moi le mauvais garçon.

Les rumeurs allaient bon train bien évidemment. Certaines parlaient d'une relation dissimulée depuis bien longtemps aux yeux de tous, présentant une Misaki à double personnalité. Le jour, une Présidente hargneuse et dictatrice, pour la montrer la nuit véritable tigresse qui avait réussi à me mettre le grappin dessus. Tout cela servi par des étudiants à l'esprit un peu mal placé, en majorité masculins. La version féminine de l'école défendait plutôt une passionnante histoire d'un romantisme purement niais et affligeant, me présentant tel un prince charmant ayant durement séduit la femme qui avait dérobé mon cœur au premier regard. Tout cela me faisait davantage rire qu'autre chose, mais la Présidente voyait cela d'un mauvais œil, targuant à qui voulait l'entendre que rien ne se passait entre nous deux. Dires assez vexants, pour ma part.

-« Misa-chan… Je te trouve bien dure et cruelle envers l'homme qui t'a ravis ton cœur de jeune fille sensible… », La taquinais-je de mon regard et de mon sourire les plus coquins, le tout saupoudré d'un merveilleux talent théâtral.

Je la vis passer au rouge écrevisse, hurlant à tout va aux élèves passants par là que je ne racontais que des imbécilités et qu'il ne fallait pas m'écouter. Puis elle se tourna furieusement vers moi et m'entraina dans un petit coin de la cour principale, à l'abri total de tout gêneur. Retournant la situation, je la plaquais au mur doucement, saisissant ses poignets pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

-« Tu sais que ce n'est pas prudent de faire ça… M'attirer dans un espace aussi étroit. Qui sait ce que je pourrais te faire dans un pur moment de faiblesse… »

Je la vis un peu rougir et s'agiter pour la forme, et cela ne m'aida pas. Son regard levé vers moi, impénétrable et profond me décida à arrêter mes petits jeux. Je la relâchai, sachant que cette situation ne ferait que de n'aboutir à rien de bon, autant pour elle que pour moi. Je libérai ces poignets et éloignai mon corps du sien, un sourire vaincu se dessinant furtivement sur mon visage. Je ne pouvais rien contre un tel regard…

-« De quoi voulais-tu me parlais avec un tel empressement, Prez' ? »

Son expression redevint sérieuse et neutre face à moi tandis qu'elle époussetait légèrement son uniforme un peu froissé.

-« J'aimerais que tu évites de les inciter à continuer dans leurs délires. Toutes ces rumeurs nuisent à ma réputation. Je suis la Présidente des élèves de Seika, mon image d'autorité ne doit pas être entachée par toutes ces histoires ridicules de Prince Charmant ou de je ne sais quoi. J'ai besoin de garder toute l'autorité et toute la peur que j'inspire dans ce lycée, sinon je ne pourrais plus m'en sortir. J'espère que tu comprends ma position, n'est-ce pas ? Alors si tu pouvais faire en sorte que tous ces bruits arrêtent de courir, j'avoue que ça me faciliterait la vie… »

-« Alors si je comprends bien ce que tu essaies de me dire… Tu me demandes un service, Ayuzawa ? »

Son visage se crispa quelques millièmes de secondes, son œil droit eut un drôle de tressaillement.

-« Tu sais que je ne fais rien sans rien ? », lui murmurais-je à l'oreille.

Un frisson la parcourut, je sentais à quel point elle prenait sur elle pour me demander une pareille chose. Et c'est ce qui faisait que je voulais en profiter davantage.

Un silence s'installa, pendant que je la fixais, souriant sournoisement. J'attendais de voir ce qu'elle comptait faire. Jusqu'où était-elle prête à aller pour sauvegarder son autorité entre ces murs ? Et au vu de son expression, je devinai aisément la réponse.

-« S'il te plait, oui je te le demande comme un service, Usui. »

Elle avait eu du mal à prononcer ces mots, mettant exceptionnellement sa légendaire fierté de côté.

Avait-elle seulement assimilé qu'elle se jetait purement et simplement dans la gueule du loup ? Qu'un jour viendrait où mes résolutions et ma lucidité ne pourront faire le poids face aux émotions et au désir qui me tiraillent ?

Je crois qu'elle n'en a pas encore réellement pris conscience.

J'allai me charger de lui faire comprendre toute l'ampleur de la situation…

Une silhouette fine et élégante se tenait fièrement face à ce lycée si cher à notre Présidente, un peu à l'écart de tout le tumulte produit par les lycéens majoritairement soulagés de quitter cet endroit pour un temps, le regard fixé sur les grilles.

Soucieuse.

Les cerisiers en fleurs lui faisant de l'ombre, des pétales dansant librement près d'elle, ses longs cheveux valsant sous la brise, elle semblait sortir d'une peinture de maitre. Eclatante de beauté et d'un ravissement incontestable.

Elle imposait seulement par sa présence une certaine grâce peu commune. Une aura de délicatesse semblait l'envelopper, adoucir l'atmosphère. Mais malheureusement, les apparences sont parfois bien trompeuses, le diable peut parfois se cacher sous le plus angélique des visages.

Et cela, Takumi n'allait pas tarder à en faire l'expérience, bon gré mal gré.

Qui sait réellement de quoi une femme amoureuse est capable ?


End file.
